


My Gay Best Friend

by totalizzyness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets centered around Dean and Charlie's friendship. Eventual Dean/Cas, and other relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Mall

“Oh hey, he’s cute.”

Dean looked up from his milkshake, following Charlie’s line of sight, his eyes landing on the couple sat at the table outside Starbucks. He shook his head, shuffling back, but not too far he’d fall into the fountain he and Charlie were sat on.

“Cute, maybe. But taken by the looks of it.”

Charlie scoffed, taking a loud slurp of her milkshake. “Oh please, Dean, he’s as gay as a freakin’ unicorn! You know your gaydar’s broken! I bet you another milkshake that’s his sister. Or a close relative in general.”

Dean shrugged. “Too bad we’ll never find out.”

“Oh you’d like that, huh.” Charlie yanked the earphone from her ear, letting it dangle down by Dean’s chest. She pulled herself to her feet, marching over to the Starbucks; Dean sat rooted to the spot, unsure of what to do. He watched Charlie introduce herself, and say something that made the cute guy blush and the girl laugh. He ducked his head when Charlie pointed him out. He tried to sit inconspicuously, sipping his milkshake, listening to Charlie’s iPod until she returned with a grin on her face.

Charlie held out a slip of paper, a number scribbled on it. “His name’s Castiel, and you’ll pick him up at seven tomorrow. Ring for the details. He and his  _sister_  are catching up since she got back from college.”

Dean chuckled, chancing a look over to ‘Castiel’. He was looking in Dean’s direction too, ducking his head and blushing when their eyes met. “Um… thanks, Charlie.”

“You can thank me with a milkshake. Come on, lover boy.”


	2. Coming Out

Dean was helping his mom in the kitchen when the dreaded “talk” arose.

“You know… I like that Charlie of yours.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, she’s great.”

“I’ve never seen anyone make you smile as much as she does… But Dean, you are… being safe, aren’t you?”

Dean halted what he was doing, his brows knitting together. “What… what do you mean, being safe?”

“Well…” Mary shrugged, waving her hand as if it answered his question. “You know… I just know what kids get up to… and-“

“Mom! Charlie is not my girlfriend!”

“Dean, you don’t need to pretend.”

“I’m not! Honestly! Mom, I’m gay!”.

Mary’s eyes widened comically. “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Well. That’s one way to find out… Delivery could’ve used some work.”

Dean chuckled nervously. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout it at you.”

“No, it’s… fine. It’s all fine… Does Charlie know?”

“Of course! She’s gay too… and I don’t know why I didn’t just tell you that instead of coming out…”

Mary laughed, taking a step towards her son, pulling him into a hug. “It doesn’t matter, Dean, gay, straight, stupid, I’ll always love you.”

Dean laughed too, hugging his mother back. “Thanks, mom… could you maybe not tell dad?”

“Of course.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the back door, before it opened. Charlie poked her head in, grinning.

“Hey!”

Mary grinned at Charlie, slinging her arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Charlie! Do come in! Dean was just sharing a few things with me!”

Charlie’s smile faltered as she stepped into the kitchen. “Oh…?”

Dean nervously scratched the back of his head. “I uh… just came out to my mom.”

“Shouted it at me, more like.” Mary smiled.

Charlie chuckled. “Congrats, broseph.”

“I also… outed you, too.”

“Oh… Cool, no biggie… Can Dean come out and play, Momma Winchester?”

Mary laughed, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Sure… no strange boys, Dean!”

“Ugh, God, mom! I’ve been out for less than five minutes, cut me some slack!”

“He’s got a date on Friday. This one’s a real cutie!” Charlie grinned. Dean scowled, giving Charlie a shove back out of the kitchen door.

“You. Shut up.”


	3. Texts

Dean had been texting Castiel every free moment he got ever since he’d gotten his number. He attended the Catholic school on the other side of town, which explained why they’d never seen each other before.

Castiel — or ‘Cas’ — had explained his hatred in attending a Catholic school. He believed in God but resented the indoctrination; hated being taught to follow the Bible to every letter, regardless of contradictions. He told Dean of the week’s detention he’d received for asking if the Bible was meant to be interpreted figuratively, and not literally.

Dean had responded with a flirtation.

—

Dean was at Charlie’s doing homework when his phone vibrated. Charlie snatched it before Dean could get to it, unlocking it and reading the text.

“I prefer my eggs scrambled. Why do you ask? Winchester, you dog!”

Dean chuckled. “He doesn’t ‘get’ pick-up lines. It’s adorable.”

Charlie grinned, tapping a response out. Dean shrugged, trusting Charlie to not blow his chances before he even went on the date.

After an hour and too many texts to count, Dean got his phone back, instantly going to his chat log.

— I prefer my eggs scrambled. Why do you ask? — C

— Need to know so I can make them for you in the morning ;) — D

— Oh… Why? — C

— You’re so clueless, it’s adorable.— D

— Thank you?— C

— I’m guessing dirty talk is out of the question, huh? — D

— Excuse me?! — C

— Never mind. Dean Winchester can teach you all you need to know ;) [I’ll lend you some crutches, you’ll need them.] — D

— Dean… — C

— Kidding! You’re also cute when you’re flustered. I bet you’re blushing… You are, aren’t you. — D

— A little, perhaps. — C

— I’m not fooled by your good little Catholic boy disguise. Come on. — D

— Come on, what? — C

— Ahahahaha! I was so tempted to respond with “my face”. — D

— I don’t get it… — C

— I get it. You’re a child. — C

— You laughed! Don’t deny it! — D

— Are you always so charming? — C

— I’m lovely. Your typing says one thing, but I bet you’re grinning. Admit it, you liiiiike meeee! — D

— Child! — C

— Does that make you a pedophile? — D

— God no! Besides, the Catholic church could really do with less pedophillic scandals… — C

— Hahahahahaha. Jeez, Cas. Heavy! — D

— I believe it’s called ‘satire’. — C

— You’d get on well with my best friend — she’s the beauty that you met on Saturday. — D

— Oh? She seemed nice. — C

— Nice?! She’s fantastic! She’s a sister to me. My bestest best friend. I’d cut off my balls for her. — D

— That’s very nice of you. — C

— Damn straight! …You don’t know any lesbians, do you? — D

— Um…no. Why? — C

— Any bi-curious girls? Not that she’s desperate, but you know. Two months and no sex can make a girl cranky. — D

— I’m sorry, no. — C

— Damnit. I need some boobs that aren’t mine! — D

— …? — C

— I meant… She needs boobs… — D

— This is Charlie, isn’t it. — C

— It might be, yeah. — D

— For how long? — C

— Since the eggs thing. If all this went south I was prepared to admit it, don’t want to mess up Dean’s chance with you. He really likes you… And for the record, I totally channelled him. He would have said all of that. — D

— All of it? — C

— Maybe not the stuff about finding someone for me. But he would definitely brag about his dick. — D

— Yes, I believe he would too. — C

— Quite rightly too. I’ve seen it, you’re in for a treat. — D

— Thanks…? — C

— Don’t feel threatened. I’m 100% lesbian, and he’s gayer than butt sex. — D

— I wasn’t threatened, just… apprehensive. — C

— Don’t worry! He’s a gentleman! He will wine you and dine you like a true princess! — D

— And if I’d rather just fall straight into bed with him? — C

— His body is ready! — D

— Good to know. — C

— I like you, Cas. You have my permission to date the ever living fuck out of Dean. — D

— Thank you. ‘Date him’ I shall. — C

Dean grinned, thumb hovering over his phone, eager to type something. Charlie peered over his shoulder, laughing before snatching the phone again. She giggled whilst tapping out a response. She pressed the phone back into Dean’s hand, winking.

— Dean again: I totally have a boner with your name on it! ;) — D

Dean spluttered, hoping go be able to tap out a response before Cas could.

— That wasn’t me! Ignore that! Charlie shall die a painful death! — D

It was a few moments before Dean’s phone vibrated. Sucking in a sharp breath, he opened the text.

— Pity, I was beginning to like her… By way of interest; what must I do for you to get a boner with my name on it? — C

— Asdfghjkl!! — D


End file.
